onepiecenewnakamafandomcom-20200214-history
Talon
Vincent (Or Talon as he is known. His last name has not been seen yet.) is the main protagonist for OPNN. Talon was the captain of Dragon Claw, part of the Reptile Legends, and has a bounty of 250,000,000 beri. Talon has been in hiding for 6 years, but has finally come out. Appearance Talon has always been seen with black shorts, black shoes and a red scarf which wraps around his neck. He takes his scarf off when he is going to fight seriously so it does not get in his way. He has a black ponytail and has only been described as having his ponytail down once. After his fight with the King Talon's face was burnt and he had his right hand cut off from his wrist. After the revolutionary's of Skypiea looked after him they cut his ponytail off and cropped it short. Talon has lost his scarf and now dresses in a black shirt, black pants, and black fedora hat that he uses to cover his face. Talon 001.jpg Personality Talon has shown various knowledge of the seas which has saved him and his crew various times. In the past, he has been shown as aggressive and cold, although in the present he is much calmer, and does things with good will. Talon is not afraid to kill, and prefers to kill because it means that they will not come back. He is very determined and almost controlling. In battle, Talon shows a good awareness of his surroundings and uses this to his advantage in battle. He is determined and never gives up, even if it's for the good of his health. Talon has hardly been seen afraid, although he has been seen nervous, as seen in his past when him and his old crew were fighting giant spiders. After his fight with the King, Talon suffered from intense amnesia and could only remember up to after he killed his old crew, which he felt extremely guilty about. He could no longer remember anything from the last six years including creating Dragon Claw. He has now regrest back to his old personality and has become particularly ruthless. This is very apperant during his fight with Red when he killed an innocent man just for getting in the way and riped Red in half. He was also in denial that it had been six years since his crews deaths or that he would form a new one. He has also shown to be quite intimating in this form as well and cares nothing of stealing and killing from people whether they are pirates or innocent people. 'Relationships' As Talon is the one who has recruited the crew, he cares very deeply for them and risks his life for them. He has also shown to be very loyal to his past crew as well as he is seen vowing to find One Piece himself for them in honour of their memories after he lost his own. After lossing his memories he seems only to have ties for them and is not interested in forming a crew or making allies. In the past, he has been seen as having a 'love' relationship with Jennifer Zira, although that was quite one-sided. History Not much is known about Talon's history. Talon was born in what can be assumed a religious island, due to the church and devoted priest. He started out pirating at a young age along with his three friends, Bret, Stacey, and a boy only known as Tooth. Due to this, Vincent, Stacey and Bret created nicknames for themselves, Talon, Claw and Nail respectively. The island that the group lived on accepted their decision to become pirates, and gave them their first ship, Crow, which they kept with them until the death of the whole crew, excluding Talon, who was the one who killed them. Talon kept crow and went into hiding for six years. Talon came out of hiding with a list of crewmembers that he was going to create, and travelled to Sunny Island. In the only town there, he met Red after a run in with a group of marines. After this, Talon recruited Red into the crew. The two decided to storm the marine base, and killed a number of marines, and attacking Zira. After Zira revealed her devil fruit, the two defeated her after a fight, and exited the island heading towards Kashoku Island. On their first outing on Crow, Talon and Red they discovered Hermy in the sea. After he was rescued, Talon and Red tried to heal him. The two were then attacked by Diego, and Talon was thrown into the sea. Hermy eventaully recovered Talon, and Diego revealed he was Hermy's brother. Diego explained his past, and then he and his brother accompanied Talon and Red as they made their way to Kashoku Island. After training with Hermy, Talon was alerted by Red about the island, and soon after he docked the ship. On Kashoku, the crew encounter some people firing cannons at the ships, and they run after them, but soon loses them, as well as Red being lost himself. The remaining three were captured in seastone laced nets. Talon was introduced to Kazeuindo, and got kicked by him. Talon witnessed Eden and Red breaking through the walls, and watched as Red undid Hermy and Diego's ropes. However, Talon was still trapped in his as Red was kicked away. Talon managed to escape the net, and saved Eden's life. Talon then went on to fight Kazeuindo, and after a few attacks from the rest of the crew, Talon finished Kazeuindo off by crushing his skull in hybrid form. Talon invited Diego, Hermy, and Eden into the crew as Second Mate, Cabin Boy, and Chef respectively. All three accepted the offer, and with his newly recruited crew mates, Talon walked to the docks to find that Crow had been destroyed completely. Talon bottled his anger for a moment, and transformed for the first time seen into his full beast form. He took to the air with Eden, Red, Hermy and Diego on his back. After taunting from James, Talon flew off towards Deathbed Island. Something hit into Talon, causing him to crashland into a forest. After turning back to human form, the crew started to walk. Talon managed to save the crew from succumbing to some sort of hypnotism in the forest. The crew were then attacked by mutilated animals after Rodrick shouted about Red's blood. The crew fled, running through the forest. Soon, Hermy disseapered, resulting in an argument between Diego and Red. Diego walked off, and Eden, Red and Talon fell down a large hole. In this hole was a cave, and in the cave was Gouki Riosho. After introducing himself and talking, the remaining crew along with Gouki get out of the cave, they encounted the demented doll creature, Susie. After Red ran off after Eden, Talon and Gouki were left to face Susie. After a fight, Susie fell dead after her 'other half' Salazar killed himself. Gouki and Talon then made their way to the mountain after finding out Eden and Red were missing. At the entrance of the cave, Gouki then captured Talon, and brought him to Doctor Fortin. After a conversation and Gouki going to fight Rodrick, Talon started to fight Fortin. In the end, Talon defeated Fortin by using a spinning piledriver type move from high up in the air after transforming into dragon. Talon then helped Gouki from the resulting rubble and recruited Gouki, who turned out to be an infantry crewmember after revealing he didn't have any specialised abilities. Red suddenly burst through the wall with injuries, and Talon witnessed Admiral Rikumaru. Talon then preceeded to try and fight Rikumaru, only to get injured badly, which would soon develop across his chest. Rikumaru defeated Talon, but did not kill him. After having a really bad nightmare about his past, Talon later woke up to find he was on the marine ship given to the crew by Rikumaru. Initially Talon was reluctant to be in the ship, but he found no other choice. But the crew soon found their bounties, with Talon's being reissued. They landed on Yorok island, and after Gouki was kidnapped, Talon engaged into a chase. After all his crew stopped following to fight seperate Black Moon Pirates, Talon eventualy came upon their ship. Here, Talon fought Adam and defeated him by breaking his arm and crushing his metal one. After everyone was gathered and Gouki getting Shane, the bad news was revealed that Red would never be able to move his legs again, and that he wil never again be a pirate. Talon reveals his hipes, saying that if Red gives up, Talon will also give up being a pirate. The crew left Yorok island and came upon the city of Kakikata, which was rumeroud to contain the Zenkai, if they wouldn't be able to heal Red, no one would. Red's condition was getting worse, and Talon resulted in flying Red to Kakikata, as it would be quicker. He left Diego in charge of Eden, Hermy and Gouki. When out of sight of the ship, Talon was brought down into the sea by grappling hooks. Talon woke up to find himself in a medical facility, and after multiple times being knocked out by a gas from Cole and witnessing Jenny talking with King, Talon managed escape by his binds being eaten by something. Talon went to find Red, and found him with his new power. Cole came in, and taunted Red, by Red shocked everyone by standing up. Red told Talon to go, and Talon ran to find King. Eventually he did, and the two had a fight, which resulted in Talon accidently injecting himself with the monster syrum. Unintentiolly he burned King to a crisp, and shot out of the glass dome, eventually coming above ground. As he was about to attack Red, Talon was suddenly knocked unconscious by Ryumen. Talon awoke to the reveal of the new ship created and designed by Jenny. He is suspicious of jenny at first, but is soon persuaded otherwise by Gouki. Talon proceeds to be gobsmacked at the ship, which is called Raven, and is the so-called 'mother ship' of Crow. Talon then accepts Jenny into the crew after she pleads to him. Talon is next seen at the start of the "Spirits Arc" where he and the crew are questioning Kabuto Kafka, who appeared on their new ship, Raven. After hearing Kafka out, Talon accepts him into travelling with them for the time being because Kafka saved Diego and potentially the rest of the crew. Talon then finds out Jenny has already set a course, and leaves for his room, where he moves his bounty poster next to his old crew. Talon asks how Eden is the next chapter, and after Eden comes back from getting fresh air, she has a puppy, who she names Lou. Talon initially likes him, that is until Lou bites his finger. Power Combat Talon always uses Hand-to-hand combat. He has never been seen using any weapons, not even things from the scenery. He seems to know a number of brutal techniques, and he incorpates hand-to-hand fighting into his hybrid form, along with the use of his claws. Devil Fruit Sometime in the past, Talon ate the Eki Eki No Mi (The Dragon Dragon fruit) It is a mythical zoan devil fruit, and valued more than normal devil fruits. This allows Talon to transform into two seperate forms, as well as keeping his human form, making a total of three forms. The first form Talon can take is the hybrid form. When in hybrid, Talon has grown in body span and size, his nails have sharpened into claws, wings appear on his back and he gets covered in Purple scales. His muscle in this form is prominent. This is Talon's most used form after human form, useing it when he finds opponents who can give him a run for his money. The second form is full beast form, in which he turns into a full sized dragon. His teeth are sharp and deadly, and he has thick legs and a large wingspan. In this form, Talon mostly uses this for transport, as he is able to carry around five people, not combat. When Talon fought King in Kakikata, he was accidently injected with a 'Monster Syrum'. This turned him into Monster form, the equivelant of eating three rumble balls in under an hour. His back legs disseaper and he takes on a much more serpentine appearace. He gets ridges from his neck to his tail, which is barbed and dangerous. His head narrows and his eyes turn Red. Talon will attack friend or foe when in this form. Also, Talon gains the ability to breath fire. Major Battles Talon vs Ryumen (Off Screen) Talon and Red vs Zira Talon (With help from the crew) vs Kazeuindo Talon and Gouki Riosho vs Susie Talon vs Doctor Fortin Talon vs Rikumaru (lost) Talon vs Adam Talon vs King Talon vs Reqiuem Talon vs Red Trivia Talon's favourite sandwich filling is Chicken Pate Talon's nationality would be Greek.